Tus secretos, mis secretos, nuestros secretos
by samfj
Summary: Rose tiene un nuevo novio. Albus exige saber quien es el "desgraciado" para advertirle—no tan pacíficamente—que si hace sufrir a su prima se las verá con él y el resto de clan y Scorpius es arrastrado en esa búsqueda. Lo que Albus no sabe es que quizá tenga al desgraciado más cerca de lo que imagina. Participa en el '¡Reto a las valientes! del foro "EEQCR".


_**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares dentro del universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling y quien haya comprado los derechos. La trama y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, si._

_¡Hola, hola! ¡Al fin lo terminé! dedicado a KariiHoney creadora del reto, a mi compañera de aventuras I´mAnatolia, a Julietaa y a Altea Kaur a quienes estimo mucho y por supuesto a las maravillosas chicas que he conocido a lo largo de mi estadía en el foro._

_Este fue escrito para el **¡Reto a las valientes!** del foro **El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas.** _

_Sin más, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchos reviews y ya que andamos en eso... ¡pasen a votar!_

* * *

_**Tus secretos, mis secretos, nuestros secretos.**_

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba campantemente por el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con su habitual arrogancia, mordiendo una _**manzana**__—_¿qué insana obsesión tendrán los hombres de ésa familia con ésa fruta?—. Por donde pasaba dejaba a más de una chiquilla suspirando ya fuera de la casa Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw; de su misma casa, Slytherin; hasta una que otra Gryffindor. Pero al llegar a su sala común en las mazmorras se encontró con algo inusual: su mejor amigo Albus Severus Potter estaba enojado.

Decir que el chico Potter estaba enojado era poco. En realidad parecía una banshee rabiosa, pero el rubio no sabía porque su amigo estaba así hasta que lo escuchó decir: "No puedo creer que se me haya ido de las manos… ¿en verdad Rose tiene novio?".

La cara del rubio al oír esto fue todo un poema, algo que no se ve todos los días. Por una parte, fue una suerte que su amigo estuviera dándole la espalda y no lo pudiera ver. Lo malo es que los primos y hermana de éste sí lo hicieron. De pronto, su mejor amigo se giró y a verlo lo invitó a sentarse junto a él. Scorpius jamás lo admitirá pero en ese momento Albus le dio mucho miedo. Tenía esa mirada que a veces tienen los leones cuando ven a uno de los suyos en un partido de _**quidditch**__, _Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Para ser tan serpiente como él, Albus a veces podría hacerse pasar perfectamente por un integrante más de la casa de Godric.

Scorpius no podía con su paranoia, veía a su alrededor y sentía como si todos estuvieran observándolo y hablando entre susurros sobre él.

Cuando regresó su mirada a Albus, éste lo veía con las cejas alzadas en claro signo de interrogación. Se giró para ver a las pequeñas serpientes que acompañaban a su amigo: Hugo y Roxanne Weasley, así como la hermana de éste, Lily Potter. El primero lo observaba indescifrablemente, la segunda con una sonrisa divertida y una mirada pícara que causó escalofríos en el rubio y la tercera lo veía con una cara muy parecida a la de su hermano. El rubio no dudaba que, de haber podido, Hugo y Lily en ese momento lo hubieran delatado. Pero también sabía que lo que les impedía hacerlo es el hecho de que Scorpius conoce un secreto suyo que no les conviene que Albus sepa, especialmente Lily. El rubio tiene la facilidad innata para enterarse de los secretos mejor guardados de otros, ya que suele estar en el lugar y el momento adecuado siempre.

Albus, aún molesto, preguntó a su amigo:

— ¿Tú sabías que Rose está saliendo con alguien?

El rubio vio ahí su oportunidad para sincerarse con su amigo, pero ¿qué le podía decir?

La imaginación del chico voló. Se veía diciéndole en ese momento al energúmeno que tiene en frente: "¡Claro Albus! _**El novio de Rose es…**_ ¡soy yo!''. Y una visión de lo que acontecería después pasó por su cabeza: su mejor amigo golpeándolo a puño limpio en su hermosa cara.

Scorpius movió la cabeza a los lados tratando de quitarse esa idea de su mente. Como buena serpiente sabía que no era el momento adecuado para revelar el secreto sobre todo con Albus en ese estado. Y como buen _**Malfoy**_ decidió hacer algo que no lo perjudicara: se hizo el desentendido. No se sentía muy bien mintiéndole a su casi hermano, pero era un mal necesario. Y así le respondió a su amigo:

—No, Albus, no lo sabía ¿por qué habría de saberlo?—preguntó el chico un tanto nervioso. Se intentó tranquilizar a sí mismo. No debía proyectar esas emociones delante de los Slytherin sin no quería ser el centro de habladurías, ni perder el status del que ahora gozaba, que le había llevado años adquirir, y lo más importante, que Albus lo descubriera.

—Tienes razón Scorp, no me hagas caso—le respondió su amigo—pero necesitaré de tu ayuda para descubrir al desgraciado que planea hacer sufrir a Rose, ya que estos cobardes—señalo a los chicos con su cabeza—se rehúsan a ayudarme.

Hugo Weasley le respondió a su primo:

—Sabes tan bien que yo, como tú, deseo que Rose no sufra más y ya me tocará advertirle en su momento al desgraciado que si lo hace—el chico hizo una pausa dándole así más dramatismo a sus palabras—se las verá conmigo. Pero entiende Albus es decisión de Rose si nos cuenta o no. Mi lealtad está con mi hermana.

Lily agregó:

—Y nosotras no queremos meternos en problemas con Rose, Albus. Así que lo mejor es que dejes ese tema por la paz—exigió la chica. Roxanne a su lado sonrió enigmáticamente. De todas las personas que sabían su secreto, que no eran pocas, a quien más temía Scorpius es a ésta chica ya que muchas veces parece saber más de lo que expresa.

Acto seguido, la pelirroja se levantó excusándose de que debía ir a la biblioteca. La morena la siguió no sin antes voltear a ver a Hugo discretamente.

En ese momento una chica muy guapa, de tono de piel del color del _**chocolate**_,—como la morena Weasley—pasó junto a ellos contorneando su hermoso cuerpo y Albus la miró fijamente hasta que ella, que es su ex novia, desapareció por el pasillo que da a la salida de la sala común. Scorpius lanzó una fugaz mirada al primo de su amigo, éste también la veía disimuladamente.

Cuando Albus regresó su mirada hacia los chicos, Hugo se disculpó diciendo que buscaría a Lorcan. En ese momento, su amigo preguntó por el gemelo Scamander y Scorpius rodó imaginariamente los ojos. Últimamente Albus parecía muy despistado, lo que era raro en él. En parte, eso ayudaba a que el rubio estuviera un poco más tranquilo en cuanto al secreto que guardaba. Estaba seguro que a su amigo le daría algo cuando supiera quién es el verdadero novio de Rose.

Para guardar este secreto Scorpius había tenido que usar todos los recursos que estaban a su alcance desde sobornos, chantajes, —como el que hacía a Lily—hasta intimidación, en caso de ser muy necesario. Todo mundo tenía un precio, el chico lo sabía muy bien. Pero, ¿por qué mentía? ¿por no enfadar a Albus y que este no lo mate? ¿para que su padre no lo desherede?¿por Rose? Quizá por un poco de todo.

En el momento en que los traidores, mejor conocidos como Hugo, Roxanne y Lily, dejaron la sala común de Slytherin, Albus comenzó a relatarle su plan al rubio. Le comentaba que pensaba advertirle de una manera un poco violenta al chico en cuestión que si hacía sufrir tan sólo un poco a la chica se las vería con todo el clan Weasley-Potter y agregados—como el mismo Scorpius o los gemelos Scamander—. '_¡Qué ironía!'_ Pensó el rubio que solo atinó a tragar saliva ruidosamente. Al parecer todo iba de mal en peor. El chico Potter le recordó lo mucho que Rose había sufrido con la desilusión que le hizo pasar el estúpido Gryffindor de apellido Smith. Al recordar eso Scorpius comenzó a llenarse de furia y Albus malinterpretó esta señal como que había convencido a su rubio amigo.

Sólo que no contaba con la objeción de Scorpius que le dijo:

—Pero ¿qué tiene de malo que _**Weasley**_ tenga novio?—Potter alzó la ceja y el rubio prosiguió—yo creo que lo mejor es que la dejemos en paz y hagamos caso a tu hermana y tus primos.

El chico de ojos verdes le respondió:

—¿Acaso te estás echando para atrás?¿le tienes miedo a Rose?

El chico rubio pareció pensar su respuesta.

—No me estoy echando para atrás. Si me necesitas te ayudaré. Es sólo que ya conoces a tu prima, tú mejor que nadie deberías comprenderme. Sé perfectamente la mente maquiavélica que tiene ésa chica. Si de venganza se trata Rose Weasley suele ser muy creativa, por algo es Ravenclaw.

Albus se echó a reír recordando lo mucho que Rose se esmeraba en darle su merecido al presuntuoso de Scorpius en sus primeros años en Hogwarts; y esa acción significaba un alivio para Scorpius porque últimamente era muy raro verlo reír tan naturalmente.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás?—preguntó el chico Potter. A lo que el chico Malfoy le contestó dando un suspiro largo:

—Lo haré… pero conste que yo te lo advertí y Albus… _**haciendo esto estamos firmando nuestra condena—**_dijo el rubio lloriqueando haciendo que su amigo riera más escandalosamente.

* * *

Scorpius estaba recostado en una cama improvisada que había aparecido en la Sala de los Menesteres a petición de Rose. Entre sus brazos se encontraba la mujer más bella del mundo—a criterio del joven Malfoy—. Sus respiraciones estaban acompasadas y en ese momento tanto Scorpius como Rose desearon estar así para siempre, aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente.

El chico delineo la silueta sinuosa de la chica. Ella le encanta, tal cual es, con sus grandes caderas y su cuerpo voluptuoso y un poco regordete; su cabello incontrolable y su mal genio de las mañanas; su espíritu libre y la firmeza con la que defiende por igual sus ideas y a sus amigos; y, por supuesto, esos enormes y expresivos ojos azules y esa sonrisa angelical y a la vez pícara que sólo le dedica a él. En ese momento, el joven se dio cuenta que lo que siente por la pelirroja es más profundo que aquella atracción que sintió en su quinto año en el cual, prácticamente, le espanto a todos los pretendientes. Es algo tan profundo, mucho más que un enamoramiento juvenil. Es amor, cariño, respeto, admiración. Scorpius la quiere y esta epifanía fue tan intensa como si una bola de fierro lo golpeara. Él la ama y no concibe su vida sin Rose en ella aunque nunca se lo ha dicho. ¿Por qué nunca se lo ha dicho? ¿por cobarde? No, él no se considera un cobarde, es solo que no se había dado cuenta antes de esto.

Fue en ese momento que el rubio decidió que éste es ahora o nunca para dar a conocer sus sentimientos a la pelirroja y así lo hizo:

—Esto… ¿Rose? —la chica abrió los ojos perezosamente y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa fue para el chico como si el sol iluminara la habitación repentinamente y sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho que fue extendiéndose a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. Esbozó una sonrisa idiota y continuo:—he estado pensando en decir a Albus que estamos juntos ¿Qué opinas?

A la pelirroja se le borró la sonrisa de los labios y le respondió:

—Scorpius… no creo que sea prudente…

—Creo que es lo mejor Rose. Si _**Albus va a matarme**_ entonces que sea por algo que valga la pena… como tú—la pelirroja se sonrojó pero no apartó su azulada mirada de las grises orbes del chico—Si Rose tu lo vales, tanto como para dejarme golpear por el clan Weasley-Potter y dejarme asesinar por mi amigo y tu hermano. Lo que quiero decir no tan elocuentemente es que te quiero Rose. Te quiero como no he querido ni querré a nadie—Rose sólo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa radiante y preguntó:

—¿Desde cuando?

—¿Conscientemente? Desde que el estúpido de Smith te engaño… quizá mucho antes.

Rose sonrojada pero aún con la sonrisa en la boca le declaró:

—Yo también te quiero Scorpius. Me di cuenta de lo importante que eres en mi vida ese día en el que peleaste con Smith y cuando corrí a verte en vez de a él.—El chico sonrió. Recordaba que ese día se había topado con el Gryffindor y comenzaron a pelear en los jardines porque el chico había insinuado cosas de Rose que a Scorpius no le gustaron nada. Originalmente había pensado que lo había hecho por su apenas naciente amistad con la chica, pero en realidad había sido porque sentía algo más que cariño fraterno por ella. Obviamente, quedaron ambos castigados y ahí fue el inicio de su 'amistad' que después se convirtió en cariño.

—Por eso quiero hacer lo correcto, al menos aquí en Hogwarts, y no andarme ocultando de mi mejor amigo para verte.

—¿Crees que sea el mejor momento?

—Lo que vaya a suceder, que pase. Eres demasiado importante para mi como para ocultar nuestra relación.

La pelirroja asintió—hagámoslo juntos Scorpius—le dijo a su novio.

—Está bien—dijo el chico—pero necesito hablar también con tu hermano. Es importante que le diga mis intenciones contigo—terminó sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.

El rubio apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y en esa posición permanecieron un largo rato deleitándose con la presencia del otro.

* * *

El rubio caminaba aceleradamente por los pasillos del castillo. ¿Por qué rayos, cuando necesitaba encontrar a alguien, esa persona se desaparecía completamente?

El chico había trazado un plan de acción, siendo Hugo la primera persona con quien debía hablar. También debía hablar con su prima la cual llevaba días sin ver. Y, al final pero no menos importante, debía hablar con su amigo.

De pronto, a lo lejos vio a alguien que lo podría ayudar: Lily Potter. Aunque se veía de lo más entretenida con Lorcan Scamander. Scorpius dudaba que siquiera se percataran de su presencia.

Cuando pasó al lado de los chicos sólo sonrió. ¿Cómo Albus no se daba cuenta de esto? ¡Si son demasiado obvios!

Roxanne Weasley salía de un salón en desuso acompañada de su inseparable amiga Wood, ex novia de su primo James. En cuanto las vio, a Scorpius no le quedó mas remedio que acercarse a ellas y preguntarle a la chica donde se habían metido sus primos. Ella con esa sonrisa enigmática en el rosto le dijo donde ubicar a Hugo y se fue secreteándose con su amiga. A Scorpius le pareció que esas dos chicas iban tramando otra fechoría por hacer, como era su costumbre.

Al llegar al lugar indicado por la morena Weasley encontró al fin a una de las personas a las que había estado buscado: Hugo Weasley. El pelirrojo estaba en la biblioteca escolar haciendo unas redacciones y junto a él se encontraba una chica morena. Al chico Malfoy le pareció que habría muchos problemas sí la aventura del pequeño Weasley y la morena Zabini se hacía pública, pero no era algo que le importara mucho en esos momentos. También se dio cuenta que Hugo se veía feliz y relajado al lado de ésta chica lo que causó un poco de ternura en él. El rubio lamentó interrumpir ese momento tan especial, sobre todo porque a él le molesta que le hagan lo mismo. Carraspeo para anunciarse.

Ambos chicos que estaban sonriendo alzaron la mirada. El rostro del chico pelirrojo cambió a uno serio e indescifrable, la otra serpiente lo vio sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Bien. Ya había encontrado a Hugo y ahora le corresponde hablar pero ¿Qué le dirá? Lo que fuera, lo tenía que hacer ahora.

—_**Weasley **_necesito hablar contigo, ¿nos permites Ally? —la morena Zabini asintió y justo cunado iba a levantarse de su asiento, Hugo la tomó del brazo y ambos chicos presentes se giraron a verlo.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo delante de ella. No tenemos secretos—A Scorpius le sonó como a una especie de reto pero al mismo tiempo era como si lo estuviera sermoneando. Le hizo gracia lo parecidos que son esos dos hermanos Weasley.

El más joven de los Malfoy asintió.

—Vengo a hablarte de Rose, mis intenciones con ella y que planeo decírselo a Albus—Scorpius miró directamente esos ojos azules como los de la chica que tanto quiere, sólo que los de Rose son más dulces y los de Hugo con un poco más de malicia. El joven Weasley no dijo nada. El rubio continuo: —Quiero a Rose, Hugo, y la quiero de verdad y mi intención es que oficialmente seamos novios. Sé que se vienen muchos problemas en cuanto nuestros padres se enteren, pero me mantendré firme porque la quiero. —Cuando Scorpius comenzó a decir este discurso el semblante de Hugo cambió. Por un momento, casi efímero, la serpiente sonrió para después volver a su habitual mascara. El rubio pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Hugo no le dijo nada. No lo abrazó, no lo golpeo, no hizo nada. Sólo se le quedó viendo como si con esa azulada mirada pudiera traspasar al chico y asintió.

Scorpius supuso que ya le tocaría a su hermana hablar con él.

Ahora sólo le faltaba encontrar a su prima y a su mejor amigo. Se encontró con Rose en uno de los pasillos. Dominique les había dicho que fueran a los jardines, ahí podrían encontrarlos a ambos. Iban caminando hacia ese lugar cuando se toparon con Louis Weasley que los vio con una sonrisa tipo 'sabía que terminarían juntos' en su rostro y se acompañaron. Al llegar a la salida del castillo se toparon nuevamente con Roxanne y la chica Wood viéndose a los ojos y sonriéndose. Louis fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Qué es tan divertido, _**chocolate**_? —la morena rio con más ganas y vio a Scorpius de reojo mientras Rose se quedaba estática al lado del rubio.

—Algo que al novio de Rosie no le gustará nada—dijo aun sonriendo la morena Weasley. Entonces, Scorpius comprendió porque Rose había actuado así y porque Roxanne siempre que se encontraban sonreía de esa manera ladina como diciendo: 'yo sé algo que tú no'.

Albus Severus Potter se encontraba besando… ¡BESANDO! —mejor dicho casi comiéndosela—a su primita, su PEQUEÑA prima Juliet.

Scorpius se acercó a zancadas al lugar, con una mirada llena de cólera y sus puños cerrados, queriendo asesinar a su casi hermano. Rose iba detrás de él. Los primos de ésta se dedicaron a observar el espectáculo. Lily, Hugo, Lorcan, Dominique, Lysander y la morena Zabini se les unieron.

—¡POTTER! —rugió el rubio—¡que se supone que significa esto!

Albus se quedo como petrificado al escuchar la voz de su amigo. La chica con la que estaba se limitó a acercársele más y poner cara de aburrida.

—Malfoy, Rose—dijo el chico Potter con algo de burla en su voz—creo que es el momento que salgan los secretos a la luz—terminó diciendo tranquilamente.

Scorpius le respondió:

—¡Claro! ¡Pero después de que te asesine! —en ese momento lo único que lo frenaba era Rose. Ella lo tenía tomado de un brazo evitando que se lanzara sobre su primo.

El contacto con su novia fue lo único que lo pudo tranquilizar porque de verdad deseaba matar a su mejor amigo.

—Bien—dijo enfadado—es hora de quitarnos las máscaras—dijo y le envió una mirada de reproche a su prima de apellido Nott.

—¿Comienzas o comienzo? —preguntó el hijo de Harry Potter. El rubio no hizo ningún gesto de querer comenzar por lo que fue el turno del pelinegro. —Bien, comenzaré yo. ¿Creyeron que me podrían ver la cara de estúpido? ¿Qué no me había percatado de sus miradas y sus desapariciones? Lo mismo va para ustedes—dijo esto señalando a Lily y a Lorcan—pero ya hablaremos de esto—les lanzó una mirada significativa, especialmente al gemelo—en cuanto a ustedes—se giró a ver a su primo y su exnovia—me alegro que hayas decidido demostrarle lo que sientes—dijo esto alzando los hombros y sonriéndoles—pero ya hablaremos de esto, Hugo, ¿eh? Respecto a tu prima—se giró a ver a su rubio amigo—¡qué! Admite que hiciste lo mismo con la mía. Yo también estaba molesto, eran mis mejores amigos quienes no me tuvieron la confianza para contarme lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Creo que estamos a mano Scorpius.

Una ira se comenzó a inundar al rubio. ¿Qué estaban a mano? ¿Qué era lo mismo? No, no es lo mismo.

—No es lo mismo pedazo de idiota… ¡Es de mi primita de quien estamos hablado…y sólo tiene quince años! —pero en vez de lanzarse como un Gryffindor iracundo, Scorpius hizo algo digno de una serpiente, sonrió ladinamente y dijo: —Disfrutaré mucho estas vacaciones cuando me visites. Ahí estarán mis primos y creo que tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones…—terminó diciendo cínicamente. Pero, si pensaba que Albus se quedaría con los brazos cruzados estaba muy equivocado y así le respondió:

—¡Claro! También será interesante cuando en vacaciones vayas a la madriguera y el tío Ron se entere… por casualidad de lo suyo.

Rose puso una cara de terror aferrándose al brazo de Scorpius. Los chicos se veían uno al otro, retadoramente y Roxanne sonrió como acostumbraba, enigmáticamente. Al ver que ninguno ganaría exclamaron:

—¡Bien!—dijeron ambos chicos al unísono yo no le digo a mi tío y tu no les dices a tus enormes primos…—dijo Albus, haciendo una cara de horror. Todos rieron—Quiero a tu prima Scorpius, la quiero y la respeto como sé que tu quieres y respetas a Rose. Me da tanto gusto que al fin hayan decidido estar juntos—dijo Albus sonriéndole sinceramente a sus amigos.

Scorpius pensó que no había nadie más digno de ser novio de su primita que su mejor amigo. Aunque… ya hablaría con él respecto a unos temas y ¿Por qué no? También le advertiría, aunque no tan violentamente como el chico Potter le intentaba advertir a él, o mejor dicho, al novio de Rose.

Todos los chicos guardan secretos, aunque en Hogwarts tarde o temprano todos salen a la luz. Bueno, la gran mayoría. Quizá solo haya una persona que sepa los secretos de todo mundo, pero los ella, sólo su pareja los sabe.

**FIN.**


End file.
